icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Huntress
The are the elite cadre of the Sentinel army. Drawing their strength from the moon goddess, Elune, these warrior women ride the feral Nightsabre panthers into battle. Huntresses are strong, swift, and merciless to those who would defile the sanctity of Ashenvale Forest. Like all Night Elf women, Huntresses are able to Shadowmeld at night. Having know about Huntress, she is known with her friend Tyrande. helping about the Night Elf, as the outside are under attack. with the Demons. Description Agile short-ranged warrior. Can learn the Sentinel ability and the Moon Glaive attack. Attacks land units. Spanish Ágil guerrera a corto alance. Puede aprender la habilidad Centinela y el ataque Sable Lunar. Ataca a unidades de tierra. Character Profile Names for Worldwide Languages * Cazadora - Español * Cacciatrice - Italiano * ハントレス - Japanese Information Although the Huntress has the unarmored armor type, she does in fact have armor. That armor type is used for balance reasons. Learn how to control the Huntress with unit control. Since she is a ranged unit (although with a very small range), you can use the same control techniques you use with other longer ranged units. Hit and run! Use focused fire! The Huntress throws her Glaive so that it bounces off of her target and deals extra damage on a second target if one is close by. This allows the Huntress to have an easier time taking down the second unit because it has been weakened by the bounce damage. This Glaive bounce makes a group of huntresses great for taking massed small units, because it can quickly gain a number advantage thanks to the bonus bounce damage. Be sure to research Moon Glaive as soon as possible for an additional bounce. Bouncing attacks will not bounce back to the initial target. Each time a Glaive bounces it loses 50% of its damage such as 20-10-5. The Huntress is not affected by the Footman's Defend ability, making her the best unit to use against massed Footmen that are using Defend. This is a game balance restriction: it is the only way that Night Elves can counter Defend besides using Druids of the Claw in Bear form. Be sure to laugh when enemy Human players try to use Defend when fighting your Huntresses. You can also let them know after the game is over. =) Huntresses are great but they can be easily killed by higher melee units such as Knights and Tauren. It's best to move to Druids of the Claw in Bear Form or bring in some Druids of the Talon casting Faerie Fire to even up the score. When facing enemy units select the Huntresses and have them focus fire on single targets to finish them off quickly. Then move on to the next unit. Use Moon Wells. Instruct damaged Huntresses to return to Moon Wells for healing instead of sending them into battle. Then they can return good as new. Use Hide. Instruct a Huntress that is nearly dead at Nighttime to Hide. Use Sentinels! These are must have. Research them as soon as possible and cover the map in Sentinels. Learn more below. Good Night Elf players take full advantage of Sentinels. When facing enemy Night Elf Archers rush them and finish them off one by one using focused fire. It's very important not to ignore them. Huntresses are very poor at taking out towers surrounded by units and buildings. Use Archers instead with Improved Bows or get Glaive Throwers. Learn how to surround enemy units that are attempting to run. Select the Huntresses then right-click in the direction the enemy is running. The Huntresses with their fast speed will pass the running enemy unit or Hero. As soon as your Huntresses are surrounding the enemy, have them stop, trapping the running enemy unit, and focus fire on it. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/nightelf/screens/ss011.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 189 KB ] A talented Night Elf player surrounds a running Death Knight with Huntresses while also Entangling the Death Knight at the same time with a Keeper of the Grove. The Death Knight doesn't stand a chance. Some Huntress Counters ::All :::Air units since Huntresses can't hit air. This isn't always easy to do of course but certainly can be an option. ::Humans :::Archmage - Blizzard :::Sorceress - Huntresses don't like Slow or Polymorph :::Knights can defeat Huntresses with their heavy armor ::Orcs :::Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp :::Farseer/Thrall - Chain Lightning :::Shaman - Purge ::Night Elves :::Archers - Archers usually are not the best choice but they can beat Huntresses if the Huntress player is poor at using focused fire. :::Huntresses - Make sure you have as many Huntresses as the enemy and research upgrades. You can also combine Huntresses with the Priestess of the Moon's Trueshot Aura to give you the extra edge. :::Dryads - Dryads are NOT a good counter on their own but they can be when combined with other Huntresses to shift the power in your favor. ::Undead :::Lich - Frost Nova :::Frost Wyrm :::Necromancer - Cripple Crossover Information Huntress decided meet to Starlight School, Depending kind about Soleil, and Luminas, They been Looking about Student school about Idol, including Ichigo Hoshimiya. At one time, Huntress asks to Tyrande, No matter what happened about the Idol, lot many Songs. Spells and abilities Hide :Lie in wait for enemies without attacking. (Will respond to attacks). Units will hold position and hold their fire, so when they are Shadowmelding, they will not break their own invisibility. It's very handy for running away from a battle. The Hide ability is disabled during the day. Sentinel :Send owl companion to a nearby tree and provide vision. Can see invisible units. Each Huntress only gets one Sentinel to use on a tree. So, once your Huntress uses her owl, she cannot get another one. | |- | |} Sentinel Information Place Sentinels around your base. Place them around extra Gold Mines to watch for enemy expansion. Place them around the enemy town so you can see what they are doing in their town. Many players don't know how to get rid of Sentinels so they just allow them to remain. Sentinel Counters The easiest way to dispel the Sentinel is to have a Peasant, Peon, or Ghoul damage the tree to which the Sentinel is anchored. Or you can build a Demolisher, Mortar Team, Meat Wagon or Glaive Throwers and damage the tree that the Sentinel is anchored to. You can also dispel a Sentinel. Or you can also use other spells such as Earthquake, Force of Nature, Flame Strike, Death and Decay, or Rain of Fire. There are other possible spells. Moon Glaive (Passive) :Gives the Huntress the ability to strike an additional unit with one attack by bouncing her glaive from one unit to the next. Upgrades ;Strength of the Moon :Increases the damage of Archers, Huntresses, Glaive Throwers, and Hippogryph Riders. : :;Improved Strength of the Moon ::Further increases the damage of Archers, Huntresses, Glaive Throwers, and Hippogryph Riders. : :: ::;Advanced Strength of the Moon :::Further increases the damage of Archers, Huntresses, Glaive Throwers, and Hippogryph Riders. :: ;Moon Armor :Increases the armor of Archers, Huntresses, and Hippogryph Riders. : :;Improved Moon Armor ::Further increases the armor of Archers, Huntresses, and Hippogryph Riders. : :: ::;Advanced Moon Armor :::Further increases the armor of Archers, Huntresses, and Hippogryph Riders. :: Patch Changes TBA. Category:Characters